Thomas Wright
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Dark Eyes: Brown Height: 6’2” Weight: 210lbs Noticeable Features: He has angel wings tattooed across his chest. His entire back is covered in scripture tattoos, the list of scriptures are as followed * 1 Corinthians 13:6 * 1 Thessalonians 5:22 * 2 Timothy 2:22 * John 3:20 * Proverbs 8:13 * Psalm 7:14 Personality Before the death of his family, Thomas was free-spirited and loud enjoying spending time with his family and helping those in need. But after being adopted by the Vatican he was changed forever. Maturing at a young age and becoming serious. Thomas is easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves. He rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty. When hunting Thomas personality is completely different, revealing a violent and bloodthirsty nature. Thomas himself firmly believes in taking any actions necessary — even sleight of hands such as hidden daggers — to get ahead in battle. His years in New York, have caused him to lose faith in the Order but not faith in God but he struggles with separating the two. Abilities * Weapons Training: Thomas was trained in swordsmanship and was taught how to wield firearms. He is skilled enough to the point where he was able to dual-wield swords and is considered a master swordsman. Additionally Thomas was able to wield several different weapons including swords, pistols, and knives; he proved able to dual wield several combinations of these weapons with great proficiency. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Thomas has proved to be a capable hand-to-hand combatant having been experienced in several brawls with vampires & werewolves where he could take down multiple opponents, as well as utilize the environment to his advantage. * Ritual of the Silver Hunter: An ancient ritual was performed on Thomas by the Order. Though rarely done because of the risk that comes with it the effects speak for themselves. The results being the enhancements of all of Thomas bodily functions to the pinnacle of human physical potential. His intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and healing is superior to any Olympic-level athlete that has ever competed. The side effects unfortunately means that Thomas J. Wright will indefinitely die at the age of thirty-seven. * Magic: Because of his upbringing from the order Thomas has incredibly strong faith. His has been dabbling in Fire Magic, but has very little skill for it. * Education & Leadership: Having an Ivy League education Thomas highly intelligent with advanced knowledge in various fields and is one of the most resilient and brilliant hunters in the world. Due to his charisma and usual positive outlook, Thomas has proven himself to be a natural leader. As the CEO of Silver Cross Architecture Thomas has great Business Management skills. History Early Life Thomas J. Wright was born and raised in Syracuse, New York with a sickly sister, Valerie, who he promised to cure. Thomas's father, Derrick was the main scientist of the Blackpalm Club, an organization created to find the hidden secrets of the supernatural. The organization was able to capture a vampire dove, a small girl named Ines. Derrick instructed Thomas to bond with Ines in order to gain her trust, however Thomas, became close friends with Ines, and learned of the secrets of immortality through her. Thomas became convinced he could save Valerie if Ines turned her into a vampire. Eventually, Thomas brought his sister to Ines and set the vampire free from her cage. Unfortunately, Ines had been deceiving Thomas the entire time, and upon being freed killed Valerie and everyone in the Blackpalm Club only allowing Thomas to live so that he may suffer knowing their deaths were because of him. A small group of hunters from the Order of Saint Hubertus lead by Richard Giovino heard rumors of the attacks in the underground, and investigated the Blackpalms blacksite to find the young Thomas covered in blood holding the body of his little sister. At first the group thought Thomas the vampire, and planned to kill him, but quickly realized the truth and took him with them in order to maintain the secret of the supernatural. The Richard Giovino adopted the boy himself and made the young orphan the offer of a lifetime; the chance to become a vampire hunter and avenge his family, and his training began. Richard taught Thomas hunting techniques and raised him in the catholic faith. Surprisingly to everyone involved in his training, Thomas showed a certain talent for hunting by the time he was fifteen he had already killed fifteen without aid. Eventually this leads to him finding Ines held up in an old abandoned building in New York City. She was malnourished having not fed in a long time, close to being a Fiend but not just there yet. At first the vampire did not recognize the boy, who at this point was eighteen and much more physically fit then the fragile child she had betrayed many years ago. Upon recognizing the boy, Ines laughed at him; and retold the story of her betrayal to him calling him a “fool” for ever thinking they were friends and claiming his sisters “sickly blood” tasted like trash. Thomas ripped the vampires head clean off, with all of his natural might, Richard who was there at the time claimed he saw a bright light coming from Thomas body when it happened as if his faith had enhanced his strength further. Looking to the Future, Another Loss After killing in lifelong nemesis, Thomas requested that he be allowed to live a somewhat normal life by the Order of Saint Hubertus. They not only allowed this but paid his way through college, sending him to Columbia University. Thomas got a double masters in Architecture & Business. With the profift from a large life insurance policy his father had taken out in his name, Thomas went on to found his own company Silver Cross Architecture. During this time, Richard was sent on a mission to kill an elder vampire who had been trying to start their own coven, but he never returned. When Thomas heard news of this he felt that his adoptive father was betrayed by the Order. Richard was obviously weaker in his old age, and shouldn’t have even been considered for such a mission. With no one else willing Thomas took the mission to kill the Elder Vampire, and once again became a hunter. The Order for many years saw potential in Thomas and offered him power in order to increase his chances: The Ritual of the Silver Hunter, an ancient rite that would enhance Thomas’s physical capabilities but lower his lifespan greatly. Emotionally distraught Thomas accepted. After the ritual had been performed, Thomas went on to hunt and kill the Elder Vampire with ease, but the elder vampire was not alone. Richard had been turned, and warned Thomas that the Order had become corrupt, but Thomas couldn’t believe him and the two began fighting. When Richard got the upperhand, and saw his chance to kill Thomas he couldn’t do it, and fell upon Thomas blade killing himself. Thomas returned to New York, counting to run his business and using the funds to support his moonlighting as a hunter. He would be promoted to a Commander himself, and begin training & leading other hunters in secret in New York. But his trust in the Order would soon begin dwindling and he has begun to wonder what Richard was talking about.